


The One That Sam Helped Me Figure Out

by rosered00



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, basically just to help me work out the scenario in my head, but it was thrown together and lazy, ok so there's a bit of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 22:49:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14757770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosered00/pseuds/rosered00
Summary: Essentially.... I found myself really sad one day bc it's literally impossible to suck Levi Ackerman's dick. The whole fictional thing is a real obstacle that way. But then I got thinking. I'm super tall. Are there really any truly convenient ways for a super tall person to go down on a really short guy? Without laying down? I put the question to a couple of friends and this is what became of the answer.warning for ooc moments and my thrown together Surprise-Wall-Maria-Is-Reclaimed setup





	The One That Sam Helped Me Figure Out

     The passage of time changes truths, at least in the perspective of each individual person. They could regard something as true for their entire lives, only to have one moment prove false an idea they'd always held wholehearted faith in.

     Five minutes ago, you would have bet money that nothing could make Levi seem more attractive to you than he always did. That had been an undeniable truth in the limited space of your personal opinion. A truth that had been drastically altered when you witnessed Levi re-emerge from the depth of the small pool you were relaxing nearby. Countless droplets of water were flung upwards in an arc as he broke the surface, looking like drops of molten silver under the light of the full moon. Perhaps it was the fact that the mask he always wore seemed to have slipped a little, but you were reasonably sure that the sudden piquing of your interest had more to do with watching how the clear water gathered and ran on his well-muscled form. 

     Levi wasn’t an overly expressive person, but you’d suspected that he was just as happy to discover this hidden oasis as you’d been. It had been a hard couple of weeks on the road for the two of you, scouting out the more unknown areas of Wall Maria’s interior, and the thought of cooling off was more appealing than you could ever remember it being.

     It was surprising how much knowledge about the area had been lost in only five years. Many of the finer points considering the geography inside the outermost wall were now foggy, as they were mostly recorded only in the memory of locals and had never been properly cataloged. Said proper cataloging was the intention of this mission. After first sending small teams of scouts to clear out any titans remaining within the walls, Erwin had divided his remaining forces into pairs of highly skilled and trustworthy soldiers. He’d tasked these pairs with a thorough exploration of the more obscure areas, mostly in the hopes of finding sites at which precious resources could be obtained.

     This waterfall wasn’t much of a find in that regard. Surrounded by woods on all sides, it was too far away from any settlements to be of any use to the locals as a power source for a mill, and the river that ran out of one end of the pool was too small for any kind of transportation.

     It was beautiful, however, and it rekindled a bit of your old anger when you thought of stunning places like this one being held captive by beasts that could never appreciate them.

     The decision to camp there for the night hadn’t taken long to make. The trees would protect you from any winds that could arise, and there were bound to be edible plants in the underbrush to bolster your rather unappetizing rations. More than that, the pool was beckoning you; seducing the pair of you with the promise of an easy place to wash off the dust from your travels.

     Was it just your imagination, or was there more attempted seduction at work here? Though you’d harbored a lust for your superior since your introduction to his service, you had never had an opportunity to act on them, much less received an invitation. Was there one now, or were the come-hither looks you thought were being cast in your direction simply a result of your tired mind seeing what it wanted to? If they weren’t, were they even an indication of a notion that was solid enough to act on?

     Taking a deep breath, you decided to find out. You disrobed quickly, conscious of Levi’s eyes on you the entire time. Despite your nervousness, a hint of eagerness had crept into your demeanor. It was likely obvious in the manner that your fingers fumbled with the many clasps and buckles that separated you from your goal. The fabric of your uniform had never felt more scratchy or restricting before, making your relief palpable when the last piece was finally discarded on the ground.

     You’d been naked in front of other soldiers before, that aspect alone was nothing new. The bathing areas that were used by the lower ranks were hardly what could be considered private, and some of a soldier’s most easily accessible forms of stress relief involved nudity anyhow. That wasn’t the reason that a blush was beginning to colour your skin; you’d never before been laid bare before such an intense and scrutinizing gaze, at least not in the physical sense. While some said that Levi’s eyes were rather dead, you’d always found the truth to be drastically different. It seemed to you that his stare was in fact very no-nonsense and calculating, capable of stripping a person to their true personality and simplest intentions with a quick glance. Having said stare take in all the curves and angles of your body was a very humbling experience indeed, although far from an unpleasant one.

     His expression was unreadable as you sat down on the edge of the stony edge of the pool and slipped down into its cool embrace, though you didn’t think that it held any negative connotations.

     You shivered a little, not entirely from the chill of the water.

     Levi didn't miss it. “The water may be warmer over here.”

     So there was an offer there.

     Acting on it was more difficult than you had thought it would be. You desperately wanted to be next to Levi where he stood nearly chest deep in the water, but your legs suddenly seemed hardly strong enough to carry you there, as though the water was resisting more than it ought to have.

     You'd never had the opportunity to touch Levi before, not even in the most innocent sense. It ways seemed to you that he was someone who valued their personal space, making chances for even platonic contact nigh nonexistent. The opportunities to fantasize about this moment, though, had presented themselves nearly every day.

     This was better than any fantasy you'd had.

     His skin was smooth under your fingertips, aside from the scars that marked it here and there. It was in soft in the unmarred areas, but firm in the way that told of well-formed muscles beneath its surface.

     One of his arms wrapped around your waist while his other hand came up to caress your cheek. The touch was nearly intoxicating, and you leaned into it without thinking. His thumb brushed over your cheek and came to rest by the corner of your mouth.

     You were suddenly aware of how dry and chapped two week’s hard travel had left your lips, and you subconsciously allowed your tongue to dart out and wet them. Your heart very nearly skipped a beat when he mirrored the motion, looking positively captivated.

     It hit you very suddenly at that moment that this was actually about to happen; literal years of hoping for an outcome that seemed beyond possibility were about to come to fruition.

     There was a split second of hesitation, something you weren’t accustomed to seeing in the captain; his penchant for quick action was what had kept him alive on the battlefield after all. This situation was more forgiving though, and you felt him take a steadying breath before capturing your mouth against his own.

     The first press of his lips against yours was unsure, and you couldn’t help but wonder if he was having the same thoughts about abuse of power that had troubled you for the briefest amount of time, back when you had first weighed the consequences of potential relations with your superior officer.

     Abuse was the term used to describe any such situation as the one the two of you were currently involved in entering, at least when the people involved were military subjects. Military law dictated that any time someone took up with one of their subordinates was considered to be a misuse of the higher ranking individual’s position, no matter how willing both of the participants were. The punishment could be anywhere from light to severe, but it would be there.

     All of that faded quickly from your mind, seeming to drift worlds away in a matter of seconds. Consequences were suddenly beyond the scope of your imagination. As was anything, for that matter, aside from the firm press of his lips against yours, the scent of his skin, and the tangle of his fingers as they wound into your hair. 

     You felt yourself begin to get lost a little, being enveloped slowly, your better judgment being folded up and shoved to the side in favour of an experience that was completely and perfectly Levi. 

     What started off as smooth began to grow more desperate. Your teeth clicked and noses bumped as the kiss deepened. You wanted this to go further- both of you did, you could taste it in his movements, feel it in the quickening of his pulse under your hand. All of it hinted tantalizingly at something else, something more. 

     You didn't want hints, you wanted action. As a soldier, action was what you knew best. But what action to take? There was a specific one you had in mind, a particular act you'd dreamt about performing since you first began working under Levi. Then, it had just been an idea, a hope with no chance to come to fruition. 

     Hopes, even ones that are dwelt on for hours, don't always present all of their logical problems to those who would pursue them. Even as Levi's tongue slipped between your parted lips it became clear to you that this been the case with this particular fantasy. The more you dwelt on the issue at hand, the stranger it seemed that it hadn't occurred to you before. 

     He was shorter than you. Substantially shorter. So much so that you had to dip your neck and shoulders almost awkwardly just to kiss him. That was a problem for sure when your ultimate goal was to suck him free of every drop of cum he possessed. 

     Even on your knees, you doubted your mouth would be level with his cock without some painful hunching. Come to think of it, the pool was deep enough to make kneeling a bad idea anyhow. Naturally, your next thought was to lay down; recalling the texture of the ground in the clearing quickly dispelled that particular notion from viability. Most of it was rocky, and the rest was covered in a fine sand that would require a second bath after having rolled about on it. 

     A frustrated sigh seeped out of you unbidden, where it was immediately swallowed by Levi. You were finally on your way to achieving a goal that you'd been dreaming about for nigh on a year, and here you were being brought up short by something as stupid as height. 

     Hesitation crept into you, tingling along your spine. There was much speculation and little fact in the matter of how Levi reacted to conversations concerning his height. The absence of cold hard truth led the speculation to focus around two common theories; either no one dared to tease Levi about his stature, or those that did were punished so severely that they didn't speak of the affair. 

     You hadn't realized that you'd gone still until Levi pulled back. 

     “What's wrong?” he asked. You could feel genuine curiosity in his words. 

     You felt that the situation at hand called got delicacy and a soft touch. It was only natural then that what you managed to procure was a blank mind and fumbling tongue. 

     “I wanted to do something,” you managed after a few awkward seconds of silence. “But the uh, the differences in our heights….” 

     You swallowed thickly, unsure of what to anticipate. “It's just that it's not exactly like I can kneel and have things work out you know?”

     The heated passion of a moment before had completely drained away. The air felt so still you almost didn't dare to breathe it- at least until Levi began to laugh, a high and carefree sound that you couldn't remember hearing before. He continued on despite himself, the notes of his laughter rising and falling pleasantly as he let more of his weight lean against you. 

     Shock blanketed your thoughts, emptying them until Levi spoke again, a bright and mirthful sparkle in his eyes. “Do you and the rest of the world's population think that I've had my eyes stitched shut for my entire life?” 

     He took a moment to wipe away the tears of laughter that had gathered at the corners of his eyes before saying, “If only some of you were as careful with titans as you were with the subject of my stature. I know I'm short, and yet everyone dances around the fact like I'll bite them if they dare mention it.” 

     “And,” he continued, “there's a simple solution to this dilemma of yours.”

     You blinked uncomprehendingly, and he tapped your cheek sharply. 

     “Come now, assess. Examine the situation from all angles.” He was moving even before he finished speaking, though, effectively robbing you of the chance to puzzle things out for yourself. 

     Moving with a smoothness that you could only envy, he hopped up onto the stony edge of the pool, legs falling open in a blatant and irresistible invitation. The pale skin of his thighs gleamed enticingly in the moonlight. Droplets of water clung here and there, catching your eyes as you drank in the sight. 

     “You’ve become too pessimistic when it comes to your environment,” he added, leaning back casually. There was no sense in trying not to stare at the lovely his abdominal muscles shifted as he did so. “You’re astute at picking out the disadvantages presented, but have more difficulty seeing the perks that it hands you.”

     It was true. For all of your analyzing, you’d failed to notice that having Levi sit on the edge of the pool would bring him within easy bending reach of your mouth. The sudden realization that you’d neglected to notice a simple solution would have had you with your face in your palms, had the moment not found you with a much better use for your hands.

     If Levi’s thighs looked delectable, then the feel of them beneath your fingers was even more so. You let your hands slide down to his knees and pushed on them, spreading his legs to the limit of his considerable flexibility. 

     A crescent-shaped scar on his inner thigh caught your attention, a raised line of what that was the only remnant of some hardship long past. Countless other marks littered his body, each one telling a small part of one of the stories that, when spun together, made up Levi’s life. In a sense, they all had a hand in bringing him here and making him yours even if it was just for the night.

     You breathed a mental prayer of gratitude, kissing the scar. It was warm beneath your lips. Callused fingers tangled in your hair, not pulling, not yet, but binding you together more tightly. The tension coiling in the air grew taut along with the strands around Levi’s fingers. It only became more so as you kissed your way up his leg, pausing here and there to suck marks onto its surface. 

     Levi’s breath, which had been steady and relaxed a moment ago, had picked up, rising in pace and pitch as you crept upwards towards your goal. The sound urged you on, higher and higher until at last, you were pressing a long-awaited kiss to the tip of Levi’s cock.

     Some part of you had been hoping that it would feel more dramatic when you finally got the chance to swallow him down. It certainly would have made the moment more poetic if it had. As it was, the experience was a little underwhelming- at least that was how you felt in the beginning. 

     You liked to think that your skill in this particular regard was fairly high; at any rate, those who you had practiced upon seemed to hold it to such a standard. Their reactions to your ministrations had been immediate in most cases, if not always verbal.

     Levi was different. Whether he was a slow starter or was simply in extremely good control of himself wasn’t clear, though what you knew of his character suggested the latter. You cast the thought aside with a mental shrug and continued to bob your head and suck as though your life depended on it. 

     Often times you felt as though the difficulty of a challenge related directly the to how great it felt to be victorious, and as the minutes passed and your jaw began to ache it became clear that this particular victory would feel damn good indeed. 

     Falling back on stubbornness had paid off many times in the past, and you realized after a while that it was pulling through for you this time as well. 

     Finally, a low moan bubbled up in Levi’s chest, seeming to flow out from him and straight into your spine, sending a thrill of excitement all along its length. The moment was surreal, with the sweet sound of Levi’s groan perfectly juxtaposing the salty tang of precum on your tongue. 

     Pulling off for a moment, you lapped the pearly drops away delicately. It was impossible not the treasure the way that Levi’s hips twitched slightly as your tongue caressed the sensitive head. 

     A fleeting smile danced across your face before you set yourself back to your main mission, taking the weight of Levi’s dick back down your throat even faster than you had the first time. 

     He exhaled sharply, trailing off into a curse and placing one hand beneath your chin. You stilled instinctively at the touch and looked up, suddenly unsure of how to proceed. 

     “Fuck,” Levi murmured, and the tone of his voice hung tantalizingly between reverence and longing. “You look perfect like this, you know, with your pretty lips on my cock.”

     He released his hold on your chin and tucked an errant strand of your hair behind your ear. “I should have let you do this years ago.”

     Years? That gave you some pause, even as you began to suck again in earnest, working what wasn’t in your mouth with your hand. You’d always thought that you had managed to keep your desires relatively unknown; apparently, that hadn’t been the case. There was no sense in dwelling on that now though, not when the hope you’d harbored for so long had finally come to fruition. 

     And come to fruition it had. Levi let out a low and choked cry, his hips jerking spasmodically under your hands while his own fingers found themselves wound in your hair again. You glanced up at him once more, and the sight that rewarded you made it worth even having to swallow.

     Head thrown back, chest heaving, a thin sheen of sweat on his skin- in that moment Levi was completely and perfectly lacking composure. You’d never seen him like this before, stripped down to nothing both physically and mentally by someone’s touch. By  _ your _ touch. 

     A pang of bitterness dropped into your gut a heartbeat later. This couldn’t last.  _ Wouldn’t  _ last. After tonight, you were superior and subordinate again. You came to a conclusion though, while searching for a way to salvage your mood as Levi’s breathing began to even out. 

     Yes, tomorrow things would return to normal. But tonight itself had many hours yet to offer, and while you couldn’t speak for your captain, you certainly had some ideas to make great use of them. 


End file.
